dannyphantom: true love can be a lie
by Jackals The Reaper 101
Summary: Danny fenton wanted to be a normal teenager but instead he is the ghostly protector of amity park known as Danny phantom. But his parents want phantom gone and to figure out why he is different from other ghost. Warning: torture chapters included. Picture by notbecca.
1. Chapter 1: interesting evening

I do not own Danny phantom. It is owned by butch Hartman.

One day at Casper high, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day as our hero Danny Fenton was getting ready to leave he found a note attached to his backpack the note said, " Dear Daniel James Fenton/ phantom, you are invited to the ghost zones annual Christmas truce where all ghost will not fight until sun up till sun down. Sincerely, Ember."

This had caught him off guard when he read who sent the Letter. " whoa, Danny said". I Wonder why out all the ghost of the ghost zone, why ember would even consider inviting him. He thought.

Danny headed home still thinking about what If he should go. " maybe I should go, I mean every year my parents fight about whether or not Santa clause is real or not, Danny said." "And every time it drives me crazy."

" Well I've made up my mind I'm going Danny said." He made it home, as soon as he opened the door. * CRASH* Danny had jumped up so high that he accidentally activated his powers, now he was standing at the door as phantom when he heard footsteps coming up from the lab.

He quickly deactivated his powers. " Hey Danny - boy jack said." his father was covered in green ectoplasm and was smiling. The sight almost made danny smile too, until he said.

"Danny come down to the lab I want to show you my new invention, jack said." Oh great he thought, I wonder what it is this time.

Ok guys review. And enjoy. Also I will try to update every Wednesday if I can.


	2. Chapter 2: deadly intentions

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny phantom. Pov = character thoughts. Parenthesis's = places. Danny is 17.

 **As I followed my dad into the lab, I got nervous thinking about what kind of invention he made this time. We stopped in front of a giant silver and green machine. " danny - boy I want you to be the first person to see my new gadget, I call it the fenton ghost splicer genetic scanner, jack said"**

 **" what does it do dad?" " well its suppose to take samples of a ghost's ectoplasm and scan its genetic or structural build to see what makes the ghost tick, jack said excitedly." Danny's pov - I swallowed down the fear that was Slowly working its way into my throat.**

 **" yeah this baby is going to help us finally captured the ghost boy, so we can finally get our answers to why he is so different from other ghost and then rip him apart molecule by Molecule jack bellowed." Jack noticed danny was getting nervous, and was getting ready to ask what was wrong. When he said, " hey dad i'm going to meet up with Sam and tucker bye Danny said."**

 _* as soon as danny said that he ran upstairs so fast he tripped.*_ **Danny's pov - I need to tell Sam and tucker about this and figure out what to do.** _* he pulls out his phone and text's tucker and Sam to meet him at the nasty burger.*_

 _( At the nasty burger)_ **" I wonder what he wants to tell us, Sam said?" " I don't know but what ever it is, it has to be important, Tucker said." *** _they've been kind of worried about Danny lately.* He has been stress out alot now, these past weeks.* They think its because of his ghost hunting.* He never has time for anything anymore, but they try to help him whenever they can. * All of a sudden the door opened.*_

 **Danny's pov - I ran as fast as I could to the nasty burger, I was almost there when my ghost sense went off and a blue wisp escaped my mouth. * sigh* I guess Sam and tucker will have to wait. He went into an alleyway.**

 **" phantom phase! , Danny yelled."** _* he had changed his catch phrase when he turned 17 because( going ghost ) was starting to get old fast, he even changed his suit and had dyed a white strip in his hair so when he changed it would inverse.* His old HAZMAT suit was replaced with a black muscle shirt with his dp logo on it , a jacket with white and black strips and his dp logo on the back, and a white belt.* Also he had white combat boots with green neon soles, fingerless gloves with green strips on them. *His snow white hair now had a black strip going through it.* His eyes had gone from ectoplasmic green to a glowing blackish red color. * Overall he looked like a badass.*_ **Danny's pov - as the black and red rings encased him he wondered what he would do if his parents ever caught him. As soon as the transformation was done he flew to the sky.**

 **ok guys please review and share my story with others to help me be a better writer. Also I hope you like what I did to Danny's outfit and overall look because I thought that since he is older he needs a much cooler look. Next chapter will be Danny's ghost fight and maybe something a bit unexpected.**

 **Until next time, jackals out.**


	3. Chapter 3:A fight,unexpected consequence

**Disclaimer: I don't own dannyphantom. Parenthesis's = places. Bold words = narrative thoughts.**

As Danny took to the skies, his ghost sense was triggered again. Danny had gotten better at using his powers, now he can sense who it is. " skulker, why am I not surprised, Danny said sarcastically."

" Um do I know you, skulker asked?" **Danny forgot that not many ghost had seen him in a long time. The Last time every ghost saw him was when he was in the ghostzone, when he was 15.** aww, come on now, skulker don't you remember your favorite welp, Danny said, smirking."

*gasp* "What happened to you ghost child?" You look different from the last time I saw you, two years ago, skulker said, sounding surprised."

 **Danny started chuckling and skulker got very confused.**

Skulkers pov - As I was staring at the ghost child, I started to think that the welp had gone mad or something. I was getting frustrated and decided to end this and destroy him.

Once Danny was done chucking. He looked straight at skulker and saw that he was getting ready to attack.

" Ok lets do this then, Danny said." He shot a red and black ectoblast at him and skulker dodged it. Then skulker shot a ghost ray at Danny as well. But it didn't even leave a scratch on him at all.

Skulker gasped, he was surprised that the ghost boy didn't even look fazed by the shot at all.

" Ok welp time to bring out my newest weapon, skulker said." A huge cannon came out of his shoulder. He shot the ray at Danny. As the ray was coming towards him he didn't move, which confused skulker.

Danny's pov - I saw the ray coming towards me and decided to show skulker one of my new powers. So I got ready and closed my eyes.

" Ok here goes nothing, Danny muttered." He opened his eyes and his aura got brighter. And he created four clones, then he took a deep breath and formed a huge shadow like dome over his clones. The blast hit the dome, but was absorbed.

" What was that, I've never seen the welp use that power before, skulker said." He watched as the blast hit the dome and was absorbed. Then the dome disappeared.

Danny's pov - I felt the blast getting absorbed into my shadow dome. When I was done, I let the dome dissipate into the air. I looked at skulker and he was nervous.

" Ok now it's my turn, Danny said." I let out a loud screech as the power I absorbed Radiated through my clones and me. Once I felt the build up, I let it out in the form a shadowy mass. Then I absorbed my clones and the mass got bigger. I looked at skulkers terrified face and threw my shadow ball at him.

Skulkers pov - I saw what the welp was doing, and it terrified me to see how powerful he had become over the years. Then I saw the him throw the dark shadowy mass at me. I wanted move but I to frightened to do so.

Ahhhh! Skulker screamed as the blast hit him, sending him to the ground with a loud * _thud*._ He was definitely not getting up again.

" well at least he won't be coming back for awhile, Danny said." As he took out his thermos and sucked skulker up in it.

" Ok now I have to meet sam and tucker at the nasty burger, Danny said."

( Nasty burger)

Danny had made it to the nasty burger. He ducked behind a dumpster and changed back, then he ran inside.

As he walked in he looked around for his friends, but didn't see them. *Sigh* " I guess I'm late again. He thought as he made his way home.

As he was walking home, he thought about how his has changed since he was 14. Alot has happened but the worst part of it all is that he doesn't have time for his friends anymore. With all the ghosts, bullies, and trying to pass his classes. He startstrio wonder if it was all worth it.

*gasp* a red mist comes out of his mouth and Then he heard.

BEWARE! for I am the box ghost, master of all things squared.

" Oh great, Danny muttered under his breath." He changed into his ghost form and said.

" I'm not in the mood for this boxy, Danny said, with annoyance in his voice. " so lets make this easy and just get the thermos, Danny said." sounding annoyed.

NEVER! Shouted the box ghost. " you cannot capture me in that cylinder of DOOM! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE." He shouted throwing a box at a very ticked off Danny. "Listen here you freakish blue berry I am not in the mood right now, so if you don't get in the thermos, I'm going to roast you over a Barbecue, got it, Danny threatened."

The box ghost was utterly terrified of what Danny's threat. So he took his thermos and sucked himself into it.

*Sigh* " Finally, now I can go home, Danny said." As he was getting ready to fly off. He was shot down by a net. " I got you now ghost boy!, jack exclaimed excitedly.

Jack started dragging danny back to the RV, when all of a sudden. Danny blast the net off and flew away. " I'll get you some day ghostboy.

 **Ok guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also I want to apologize for not updating like I said i would, last week I had some issues going on. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 and please review and tell me what you think about the story so far.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jackals out**


	4. Chapter 4:genius plan,Questions part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom. Parentheses = places. Bold words= narrative thoughts. (~)= character thoughts. Also I want to say that this will be a two part chapter and I will be posting the second one in a couple of minutes so enjoy.**

That was a close one, Danny said." **still thinking about how his dad had almost successfully captured him. While he was of guard.**

Danny kept flying back to his house to release the box ghost and skulker back into the ghostzone., he had also planned to call tucker and Sam to apologize for not showing up on time.

(Fenton Works)

danny got to his house and phased through the basement, he got to the lab and released the ghost back to where they came from. ~ ok now that's taken care of, I better hurry and go call tucker and sam, Danny thought~ but before he could change back and hurry upstairs, he heard a buzzing sound from behind him. the next thing danny knew was darkness as something hit full force in the back of the head.

Beep ~beep~Beep. down in the lab, Danny started to come around and his head was throbbing. he tried to reach up and clutch his aching head, but found he couldn't and looked around at his surroundings for first time since he woke up. he was strapped to to some chains that were glowing a faint green. They were tied around his wrist and ankles.

He tried phasing them off but discovered that they were phase proof. he also discovered that he was in a giant containment glass cell off some kind. as he looked around, danny took another look at his surroundings and finally realized where he was, he was in his parents lab.

" this isn't good, danny muttered." even though he was very powerful he couldn't harm his parents, besides after all these years his parents have gotten better at coming up with ways to ccapture and dissect ghost and his ghost half as well. Suddenly danny heard some shuffling coming from the lab doors near the steps. he saw the figure approaching.

" hello, phantom, Maddie spat angrily at danny." she was the smartest out of the two, her and her husband jack. she loved jack but sometimes he had a habit of announcing there presence and attacking the ghost head on, when we go out hunting ghost.

" so I've seen that you have finally woken up, phantom, Maddie said." She was confused at first as to why phantom was able to go unconscious, but again this was very strange, compared to the other ghost.

" why am I here exactly? "I thought I heard your husband saying about you going to meeting up with a group ghost hunters in new york, danny said."

" I don't don't think your in a place to question me ghost, Maddie said clearly annoyed with this ghost boy.

Maddie had always believed that there was no such thing as a good ghost. all ghost were just evil ectoplasmic scum of post human consciousness. But there was one ghost who repeatedly made them rethink their years of research about ghost, she knew phantom was evil, but he always says or does something supposedly good and that he is a good guy, but as soon as they start to think about it and the possibility of a good ghost, he goes and does things like attacking the mayor and stealing from jewelry stores.

She finally had her chance to get the mysterious phantom in her trap when she had sent, against her better judgement the ghost known as skulker and the box ghost. she knew phantom would take the bait and come here to release them back into the ghostzone, after she had seen him do it on many occasions when he thought no-one was looking.

" are you going to just continue staring at me or what, because if you just brought me here for a staring contest than I think your even crazier then your husband, danny said with a smirk."

This caused Maddie to snapped out of her thinking and press a button on the glass cell, which cause electricity to dance around Danny's body. " ahhhhhh! Danny screamed as he was electrocuted. " Don't you dare say that about my husband again you filthy ghost.

After she was done. She decided to get down to business and start all the test she had been planning to do to phantom. But first she wanted answers to the many questions that always seemed to confuse her, and she wanted to learn more about the mysterious phantom and why he is different from other ghosts.

Maddie smiled, knowing she had all the time she needed for the 10 long weeks she has planned, her husband was going to be busy working with the guys in white with tracking down ghost for their projects so he wasn't going to be able to witness her dscoveries. her son danny was staying at his friends house for the week and her daughter was touring some museum for her class trip.

" so lets begin, Maddie said." with a huge smile on her face.

"uh-oh, danny muttered."

 **ok guys like I said this is a two part chapter and in a couple of minutes I'll be posting the other one so stick around for it. Also please review and share this story with your friends and fellow fanfictioners, also I need more reviews so tell me what you like about the story so far and what you didn't like about it.**

 **Until next time**

 **(Jackals out)**


	5. Chapter4:Genius plan,Questions part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom. Parentheses = places. Bold words = narrative thoughts. (~)= character thoughts. Italics= flashbacks. Enjoy.**

 _" So lets begin, Maddie said." with a huge smile on her face._

 _" uh-oh, Danny muttered."_

" ok ghost im going to ask you some questions and your going to answer them, or I'm going to electrocute you some more, understand?" Maddie questioned.

" whatever, Danny muttered under his breathe." " ok, lets begin with you telling me some information on the ghostzone, Maddie said. Her and jack had been wanting to explore the ghostzone but they never got the chance so she decided to get the information out of a ghost instead.

" what do you want to know about the ghostzone? Danny asked." " tell me about its structure and how the place is built, Maddie said."

*sigh* " fine I'll tell you about the floating doors and the islands in the zone, Danny said getting irritated by the second."

" floating doors? Maddie questioned." " yes the floating doors or the ghost call them lairs. there like the homes of the ghost, and the islands are basically the same thing, Danny explained."

 **Maddie was getting excited, she was finally getting the answers she wanted for years. She thought while taking notes.**

" ok now that I have some info on the ghostzone, I need some info on some ghostly cultures if there are any, Maddie stated." " well there is quite a few traditions the ghost have that are sort of benefits for humans, Danny said." " first there is the Christmas truce."

" what's the Christmas truce, phantom? Maddie asked."

" its a truce between ghost and humans where no one can fight each other till sun up, till sun down, Danny explained."

" another one would be celebrating a ghost's deathday, which celebrates the day a ghost came into existence, Danny said." " ok enough with the culture questions, Maddie stated. "

" Now it's time for my next set of questions, Maddie said while flipping to her next set of questions."

" can we take a break or something, we've been doing this for an half an hour now, Danny said in a boring tone."

Ahhhhhh! Danny screamed, as he felt electricity going through his veins. Maddie stopped pressing the button and stated that if he denies her or tries to make excuses again, she'll burn him to a crisp.

" Now , these questions pertain to you phantom, Maddie said."

" first question, how old are you? " 17, he answered." Maddie stopped for a second to think about how young he looked, but she shook her head and moved on to the next question.

" what was your name before you died? " why don't you just call me Casper the friendly ghost? Danny said sarcastically."

Ahhhhhh! Again he was electrocuted. the pain went away as as she stopped pressing the button.

" now answer me this time ghost, Maddie said, sounding annoyed."

" fine, my name is Danny, he answered." " and next question, how did you die? , Maddie asked." she wasn't really expecting an answer as she knew that ghost couldn't remember how they died exactly. She was about to move on when, phantom started saying something sarcastic again so she pressed the button.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! he screamed as she held the button longer than before. " once she was done,she was getting ready to move on to her next question when he said something that made her stop and stare at him like he had grown two heads.

" ok, you win I'll tell you, he stated." " I died in an accident and was electrocuted, it was one the most painful experiences I had, Danny told her." as she continued to star at him, which made him very uncomfortable.

" wha? wha- what are you staring at, Danny asked. while stuttering."

How? Maddie whispered under her breathe as she continued to stare at the ghost in front of her and still couldn't figure out how it was possible that phantom just destroyed years of research in less than a second by doing something that ghost shouldn't be able to do.

" how are you able to remember that, no ghost should be able to remember there deaths as detailed as yours, Maddie said, sounding confused."

" I don't know, I just do, Danny said." *yawn* " well I think I better call it a night, Maddie said."

as she was leaving...

" your going to let go now right? Danny asked with a hopeful tone." " ha ha ha ha ha, Maddie was laughing as she headed upstairs to her room, while thinking about what occurred today and what she learned.

Danny was left alone in the dark lab. he was getting worried that he might not be able to survive the whole 10 weeks.

*yawn* he was tired and decided to continue thinking of a way out of here Tomorrow. He thought as he fell asleep.

 **Ok guys and gals in hope ya'll enjoyed this two part chapter and also please remember to leave some reviews about what you liked and didn't like about the story so far. Another thing please share this story with your friends and fellow fanfictioners, anyways enjoy.**

 **Until next time**

 **~(jackals out)~**


	6. Chapter 5:Week 1:Day1-The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom. Parenthesis's= places and time. (~)= character thoughts.**

 **Also quick fact : maddie Isn't going to refer to Danny as him, instead she will be referring to him as an (it).because she doesn't think a ghost should be referred to as a person.**

(the next day)

the sun started to rise as Maddie had started to wake up from her slumber, she got up out of bed and made her downstairs.

*yawn* "wow I must of been really tired last night, Maddie said." she made her way towards her kitchen and sat down with her cup of coffee. She had been thinking about yesterday and how she discovered several things about the ghostzone and her prisoner, the mysterious yet elusive phantom.

phantom, she thought bitterly, Maddie hated the ghostboy and she could never figure out how he managed to fool the town into thinking that he is a good ghost. But Maddie saw through his little trick.

She finally realized that she had been referring to the ghost as him when she knew it was just a no good evil ectoplasmic scum of post human consciousness.

Maddie was going to keep on thinking about the questions she would ask the ghost next, when she heard a loud crash coming from the lab. so she bolted out of the kitchen and down into the lab.

meanwhile...

Danny's Pov: I had just woken up, I thought that yesterday was just a dream but then I saw I was still chained up in the lab.

*sigh* I guess this the first week of the nightmare that is my life.

he looked around the room and saw a small laser that his parents said could cut through anything, even diamond and he got an idea, to escape before she came back. so he tried to reach for the laser with his foot, but couldn't due to his feet being chained up as well.

"come on I'm so close, if I can just get my foot free, then I can get the darn laser, Danny muttered to himself." "come on, come on, come on, he repeated." after trying and failing to get his foot out of the chain. *sigh* (~ it's no use, im going to be here till im rescued~) he thought. "hehe, Danny chuckled." (~yeah that's probably not going to happen soon anyway~) he thought.

All of a sudden, Danny got really angry and just decided to stand up a little bit throw himself at the laser. he was making so much noise, but he didn't care if his mom heard him trying to escape or not, he needed to get out now. with a final breath, he throws himself one more time, until he heard a snap. be looked down and saw the chains had broken.

he smiled in relief. " finally, he whispered." (~ok now to get that laser and get out of here ~) he thought. *Crash* he looked over and saw that he had knocked over a box of lasers just sitting in his glass cell. (~That's weird he thought, why would she leave a box of lasers in my cell, maybe she didn't think I could escape in order to get them.~) he thought.

Maddies Pov: after I heard a crashing sound coming from the lab, I bolted towards the lab while grabbing an ecto pistol from a drawer, I made it downstairs in time to see phantom trying to escape from its cell.

This made me very upset and confused as to how the evil ghost scum managed to escape, but she couldn't think that about right now, she needed to get the ghostboy chained up again.

"Hey, phantom! Maddie shouted." she took aim with her pistol and fired before Danny had time to run. it hit Danny in his right shoulder.

" ahhh! Danny screamed." he cursed under his breath as she made her way to him. the next thing he knew was darkness as she knocked him out.

( 10 minutes later)

"uhhh, what happened? Danny muttered as he woke up and checked his surroundings and realized that he was once again back in his glass cell, but he wasn't chained up anymore. instead, now he was in a greenish looking straightjacket and it seemed to be glowing a bit. Then he heard movement to his right.

"So phantom, you thought you could escape the cell without me noticing first, Maddie said angirly." " well I saw an opportunity and took it, Danny said." smiling proudly like he just won an Oscar award. " now that I have you awake, I can finally start asking some questions again, Maddie said." She smirked when she saw the smile falter from the ghost's face.

she sat down with a notepad and started with her new questions. " so first question, why do you keep coming out of the ghostzone when you said that a ghost stays in their Lairs and islands in the ghostzone? " well I don't live there, Danny stated." Maddie snorted. " yeah, why not? Don't you have a lair of your own? she asked curiously."

" nope, I don't have a lair that's why I stay here, and protect my haunt, Danny said." " I have two questions to ask next, first why don't you have a lair and what is a haunt? Maddie asked.

She heard About how some ghost were bound to certain areas and couldn't escape, so they must haunted the area.(~ Is that why phantom is in amity park? Is the ghost somehow bound this place.~} she thought.

" I've already given too much away, I'm not telling you anything anymore, He said, defiantly." Maddie pressed a button on the cell. "AHHHHHH! he screamed as he felt electricity run through his vains. Maddie was starting to get upset that she just wanted to strangle the ghost, but of course ghost can't breath, there already dead.

This ghost was such huge mystery to her, phantom didn't really follow a specific obsession which all ghost have. But the problem was that her and jack have been trying to figure out its obsession, and once they think they've figured it out, phantom does Something else that didn't add up to what ghost should be doing.

They even found the ghost just relaxing at the park one time and not off fighting ghost, which they thought was the ghost's obsession. But phantom didn't seem to have a pattern like other ghost who were very predictable.

Most ghost worked together, but this one seemed to always fight its own kind which she always thought was weird.

The pain stopped as he looked at maddie. " Now, answer my questions, you putrid ectoplasmic scum, Maddie demanded."

" fine, he said." " to answer your first question, a lair is formed as soon as a ghost is. but I was never formed there, Danny stated." " and a haunt is kind of like a ghost's territory.

" so I'm guessing that amity park is your haunt? Maddie questioned." "yeah, it's my territory and home, since I don't have a lair, Danny answered."

" I have two more questions for you phantom, first how old are you in terms of death? " I'm only 3 years old in ghost years, but I was 14 when I died, Danny stated." " ok, that's what I needed to know for my next question, Maddie said."

But before she could ask it..." why are you asking so many questions for? your even more boring than a teacher, Danny said, sounding bored."

ahhh! he was shocked again. (~really what did I do this time~) he thought. " don't interrupt me again you no good for nothing ghost, or I'll turn you into a puddle of ectoplasm, Maddie threatened."

*gulp* his mom was scary when she was upset. " ok now how come you were not formed in the ghostzone like the other ghost? and if your only 3 years old in ghost years then how are you already a class 12 specter in only a small amount of time?

" well I didn't need a energy source like ectoplasm from the ghostzone to form, I had a lab accident in which I died from electrocution and ectoplasm, Danny said."

" So I already had enough energy to form here in this world, once I was formed I was already a class 4.5 ghost and since I didn't form in the ghostzone, there was no lair for me so I made one here, Danny explained." " to answer your other question, I had battled so many ghost that I increased in power in only 3 years, He explained."

Maddie was getting excited with all this new information that she was sure her brain was going to explode in excitement. She was also wondering who phantom was before the ghostboy died, a part of her mind kept on trying to figure it out.

(~Maybe the ghost was a very young ghosthunter when it was alive, that would explain why the ghostboy hunts its own kind, but it didn't matter now because it was now an evil ghost bent on terrorizing the town.~) she thought bitterly.

she had learned so much about the world of ghost In only two days, then she had learned In 3 years, since the ghost portal was built. "ok ghost I think I'll just leave and then tomorrow I'm running some test to figure you out". Maddie said almost excitingly, but she kept her glare towards the ghostboy.

*gulp* he wasn't looking forward to the test. Maddie turned around and headed back upstairs to her room. And thought about all that she learned today from the elusive phantom.

(~what am I going to do? ~) Danny thought.

 **ok guys and gals hope ya'll are having great day and I also hope you enjoy this new chapter, also I see that I'm not really getting any reviews so I want to ask you to please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Also share this with your friends and fellow fanfictioners it will really help me if I had some feedback from everyone reading this. Anyway enjoy.**

Until next time

(~Jackals out ~) ↖ ↗


	7. chapter 6:Week1:Day2-Chemical Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own Danny phantom. Parenthesis= place and time. (~)= character thoughts. I hope you enjoy. Also warning: this chapter includes torture. Enjoy.**

(The next Day)

The sun shined through the windows and onto Maddie's face, she woke up to the sound of birds chirping. *yawn* "looks like the start of another wonderful day, Maddie said."

She got up and put on her blue hazmat suit, then she headed downstairs. Maddie took a glance towards the lab and didn't hear anything, she sighed in contempt knowing phantom hadn't tried to escape again. she made her way to the kitchen and made her some breakfast.

Maddie's Pov: ok, lets see what test should I do today? oh I know, maybe I should use the new invention jack had made before he left with the guys in white, she thought looking at the notes she had taken yesterday.

*sigh* this is going to be the longest 10 weeks of her life, but Maddie was just excited about what she might find from studying and analyzing the ghost boy.

With those thoughts in mind, he got up and went down to the lab where she saw the ghost with its eyes closed.

she knew that it wasn't asleep, Maddie knew that ghost didn't require it, they didn't have a reason for it. But as she looked closer, she could see phantoms chest moving up and down.

this puzzled her alot, so she quietly moved closer to it.

She took her glove off and put it over the ghost boy's mouth, then pulled back quickly when she felt air coming from it. that is strange, how can a ghost breath when it didn't have lungs.

Maddie kept pondering over the new discovery and still couldn't figure it out, so she decided to wake phantom up.

(Danny's dream)

it was dark and cold, Danny looked around and couldn't see anything or anyone.

Then he heard a voice calling out to him, he started walking towards the voice, suddenly the darkness disappeared and was replaced by a blinding white light, he felt some kind of liquid on his face.

Danny put his hand to his face and then looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.

"help! somebody help me! Danny screamed out into the empty void. But all he heard was laughter and then he felt pain.

"Ahhh! Danny screamed."

(end of dream)

Danny woke up with a frightful scream, he then looked around and saw he was in the lab. *sigh* "it was just a nightmare, Danny muttered." "oh, looks like your finally done pretending to be asleep, said Maddie."

Danny raised an eyebrow, " what makes you think I was pretending to be asleep? Danny asked."

she snorted at the ghost's question. "oh, stop lying, I know for a fact that ghost can't sleep, She stated." "it's impossible, Maddie said."

"well, looks like I missed the memo, because nobody told me, Danny said sarcastically."

Maddie pressed a button on the cell. Electricity danced around his body. "Ahhh! seriously, what did I do wrong this time? He asked." "Be quiet, you ghost scum, She snapped."

Maddie moved over to a machine and pressed a few buttons. the machine powered up.

"Now, today I'm using a new invention that my husband made, it's called the fenton ghost splicer genetic scanner, maddie said." she looked at the ghost and saw it staring at the machine with wary eye's.

"what does it do? Danny asked." He knew what it did but he still needed to ask, so he could keep his secret safe.

"well, phantom your just going have to wait and find out, said Maddie." She smirked, but then frowned a bit when she saw phantom showing fear.

That was not possible, ghost couldn't feel anything, they have no emotions. that was something that also puzzled her about this mysterious ghost, it was the only ghost she's seen who could imitate human emotions.

Another thing that puzzled her was how the ghostboy could simulate breathing. making it seem more human than it actually was. she was going find out somehow.

Maddie started going torwards the cell and opened it up, she walked up to phantom and grabbed the ghost's arm.

She took a needle and pressed it into its arm. After she took an ectoplasm sample, she took it to the machine. But stopped when she saw what color the ghost's ectoplasm was.

It was some kind of black and red color. That peaked her interest, so she put the sample into the machine. A few seconds later a screen popped up and displayed the results.

Maddie just stood there looking at the results, she was very confused.

The results say that the strange ectoplasm was made up of a few blood cells, but that couldn't be.

"what are you?, She muttered under her breath." "um, hello are you done just standing there? Danny asked." He was worried that she might have figured it out, all of a sudden, Maddie turned around.

"looks like I need to fix the machine, because it's saying that you have some red blood cells, She said." "care to explained this to me ghost? Maddie questioned."

"um no, not really, Danny said sheepishly." The next thing he knew was pain as he felt his body start to convulse, as electricity ran through him.

"AHHHHHH! Danny screamed." The pain stopped as he went unconscious.

(few minutes later)

Danny awoke, but quickly closed his eyes as a blinding light entered his eyes. The light dimed, Danny slowly opened his eyes to see that he was not in his cell any more, he was strapped to a table and Maddie was at her computered typing something in.

Maddie's Pov: I started typing in some of the new data i uncovered from the small ectoplasmic sample.

Then I grabbed a recorder so that I could record my findings on my subject. I turned around to find phantom staring at me.

"ok ghost, time to get to work, said Maddie." She came torwards a very frightened Danny.

"What...are...you going to do to me, Danny stuttered."

Maddie didn't answer, instead she took a scalpel and jabbed it into his arm, he screamed out in pain as she started cutting down towards his hand, She watched as his wound started healing at a rapid speed, but then she poured some strange liquid on the nearly healed wound.

She held the recorder up to her face. "The subject can heal at rapid speeds, but it seems that the acid i administered to the ghost's wound has slowed the healing process, Maddie said."

Eventually the wound healed completely and Danny felt relieved.

But soon the relief was gone when he saw Maddie take a needle full of the acid and injected it into his arm.

He felt his whole body be melted from the inside. all of a sudden he felt a tingling sensation in his legs.

Taking a glance at them, he saw that they were turning into a bubbling mass of black and red ectoplasm, before they started healing again.

"The acid I injected into the subject creates a chemical reaction to ghost's structural build, stated Maddie." she turned her recorder off and then wrote some notes.

*yawn* "I guess in better get some sleep, Maddie muttered." She got up and started making her way upstairs. Danny heard the lab door shut. His body was sore and he had a headache.

Danny just closed his eyes and tried to dream of a better place.

(meanwhile...)

Maddie's mind kept racing with all the information that she's obtained today from phantom.

she couldn't sleep as she was thinking about the strange things that didn't add up.

(~ I wonder how phantom could simulate breathing, the ghost didn't have any lungs, and what was with that strange ectopasm? ~) She thought.

As far as she knew ghost were supposed to have green ectoplasm, none of the discoveries made any sense.

*sigh* "I'll figure it out tomorrow, she said." Maddie rolled over in her bed and fell asleep.

 **Ok guys and gals i hope you enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review and tell me what you like about the story so far. Also share this story with your fellow fanfictioners. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Until next time**

 **(~Jackals out~) ↖ ↗**


	8. authors note, please read

**hello, I want thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. Ok, so I have few things to say , my first day of school is tomorrow and since school is starting again, my updates will be slow. But I will still update every Wednesday. Secondly, I have been working on a new danny phantom fanfic and its a Danny phantom/the crow fic, which I will upload on Saturday. Lastly, I will be uploading the new chapter for this story in a few minutes. So stick around for the new chapter.**

 **P.S. I would like it, if you guys and gals could review and give me suggestions on either this story or give me suggestions on a Danny phantom fanfic you would like me to write. Also I know im not the best author here, but I will try my hardest to make fanfic for you all.**

 **Until next time.**

 **(~Jackals out~) ↖ ↗**


	9. Chapter7:Day3-Discoveries,Tortured soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom. Parenthesis's = places and time. (~) = character thoughts. Warning: This chapter includes dissection. Hope you enjoy.**

The sun was starting to come up and amity park was enjoying the peace and quiet it hadn't had in a long time.

(in the lab)

danny was having the same nightmare that he had yesterday, and it ended the same way.

(meanwhile...)

Maddie had just woken up and started heading downstairs. "well, I better start going over the data from yesterday, Maddie muttered." She started heading towards a notebook on the kitchen table, when a idea popped into her mind.

(~hmm, I wonder if I can get any information on phantoms human life from the amity park archives. There has to be a recording of the ghost's death, I mean the ghost must have lived here when it died.~) Maddie thought as she was reading the notes she took. (~ I'll go after I run some more test on phantom this afternoon~) She thought.

all of a sudden, she heard screaming coming from the lab. So she ran down and saw the ghost with a scared look on its face. "hey, what's going on down here? Maddie asked."

At first she thought the ghost boy was trying to escape again. but when she saw that phantom was merely just imitating human emotions yet again(Which she thought was just the ghost pretending to have emotions) she relaxed a little.

"I'm going to ask you again ghost, what is going on down here? why are you screaming? Maddie asked."

"I had a nightmare, Danny said." that caused Maddie to raise an eyebrow, "stop lying to me ghost scum, stop pretending to be asleep and having nightmares, it's not possible, Maddie said." She was getting very annoyed with phantom.

He was about to say something when Maddie pressed the shock button. "ahhhh, Danny screamed in pain."

Maddie went over to a table, and picked up her recorder and a scalpel. She turned on the recorder and began to speak.

"ok, i will now begin the vivisection on the subject, Maddie said, into her recorder." Maddie began walking towards the now struggling ghost boy. "hold still you ectoplasmic scum, said Maddie." She hit him in the head and made a bit dazed.

(~Let's begin~) She thought. Maddie put the scalpel on Danny's chest and started to cut down towardos his stomach and stopped below his ribcage. She peeled the s

skin flaps back and saw something that made her question her sanity.

What Maddie noticed was that phantom had an actual skeletal structure, and if she looked closely she could see some organs that looked green with some red substance. She picked up her recorder and spoke.

"it seems that my subject, phantom, has a body structure of human, but with slight differences, this an amazing sight to see and proves that phantom is somehow completely different than any ghost I've ever seen, maddie stated."

Maddie was at a lost for words, she had never seen any thing like this before. it was unnatural, even for a ghost. She took a moment to breath, then she took a saw and starting it. once it was on she started sawing Danny's ribs off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Danny screamed." He screamed bloody murder as his ribcage was broken off and taken. Maddie finished taking out the ghost's ribcage.

Then she picked up a needle with a black substance in it, and injected it into the ghost boys arm.

She began to speak again. "I've just injected the subject with a new artificial acid like ectoplasm, which will stop the rapid healing, long enough for me to examine its strange organs, Maddie said."

Maddie picked up a huge knife and started cutting Danny organ off, placing it on the table. She started examining it closely. "hmm? interesting, muttered Maddie."

While she was doing all this, a million things were running through Danny's head. (~ I can't believe she is doing this to me, I know could easily stop her, but she is my mom and I wouldn't attack my family, even if I died here in the lab.~) Danny thought.

once Maddie was done examining the organ, she turned to see that phantom was about to pass out and so she pressed the shock button. That seemed to do the trick. "I will now began to go deeper into the subjects chest to unlock more of this ghost's secrets.

(A Few Hours Later.)

Maddie was finally done with the dissection of her subject, she just restarted the ghostboy healing, and as the wound was about to completely heal, she saw a bright light in phantoms chest. She wondered how she missed it, but that could wait for tomorrow.

"ok phantom, pay attention I want you to tell me what you full name was when you were a human, Maddie said."

Danny was still in thinking about what just occurred and what his mom had done to him, that he didn't hear her. That's when he felt the electricity dance around him. He finally came around and looked straight into Maddie's eyes.

"what did you say? He asked." his voice was a bit raspy from screaming earlier. "I said, tell me what your full name was when you were alive, said Maddie." She was getting pissed at this ghost.

"I ca-can't tel-tell you, Danny stuttered. this made her angrier and was about to press the shock button, when danny said...

"I will tell you that my name was Daniel but people call me Danny, He said." "no, I want a full name, Maddie stated."

Then she thought about something, (~ I've been in the archives a million times before and never saw anyone named danny before, but I might have missed it, also from my research, I don't think that there were many people in amity park named danny except for my son.~) She thought.

"ok you filthy ghost, I'll be back later tomorrow, so don't even think about trying to escape, understand? Maddie questioned.

Danny nodded his head. "Good, muttered Maddie.

Then she got up, stretched and walked out of the lab. leaving Danny to prey for a mirrical. Maddie made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her car keys.

It had been a long time since she drove in anything besides the RV, but she could handle it. she headed out and got in her car.

She drove towards the town to find some answer's.

 **Ok, I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. There will plenty of more to come. So guys and gals please leave a review and tell me what you like about the story so far. Also please share this story with your fellow fanfictioners. Anther thing, I want to say that once I upload my new Danny phantom/The crow fanfic, who h will be on Saturday. The update schedual for my stories will be Wednesday and Saturday from then on. Anyways enjoy**

 **Until next time.**

 **(~Jackals Out~) ↖ ↗**


End file.
